Conventional turbine blades and vanes are typically made from a single alloy casting. With the ever increasing operating temperatures and rotational speeds of modern gas turbine engines, it has become increasingly challenging to select one material meeting all the operating requirements. Accordingly, when selecting a superalloy for turbine blade or turbine vane applications, one must often make a compromise.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a new airfoil structure addressing the above mentioned concerns.